Lavon Davis
Lavon Davis is a member of The Party. He is one of the engineers of the party, along side Drake Colter, Nova 'and 'Velasco Salroka. Personality Lavon is normally the type of person that lets conflicts run their course. However, if anyone dares to attack his allies, Lavon is ready to defend them at all costs. Lavon is also very loyal to his friends, fulfilling the wishes of his companions even if they go against what he believes in. Lavon habitually diverts from the path of the group and ventures to the beat of his own drum. This habit often leads him to strange and dangerous situations. Physical Appearance Lavon had shot, black hair that is braided into small twists. He has dark brown eyes. He stands at a height of 6'1", and his muscular figure is covered with his caramel-toned skin. He usually wears his Engineer guild leathers, but he wears his air monk clothes when formally training his airbending. Both of Lavon's ears have small diamond earrings. His left shoulder has a scar, and his back sports a wind tattoo with the words "Free at Last" under it. History In the country of Armus, Lavon grew up under the guidance of Raimoon Davis, one of the head scientists within the Armus Empire's Research and Development Division and Lavon's father. When he was fifteen, Lavon broke free of his fathers grip and created the anarchist group, Los Perdidos. For three years, Los Perdidos fought against the corrupt actions of the Armus Empire's Head Commanders, the Platinum Emperors. One day, Lavon awoke to find himself in a brand new world. Confused, he looked to the forest for any signs of civilization. His search was quickly interrupted when he met up with Kai and the other members of the Party. His reunion with his foreign friends was quickly cut short when he was thrown into combat. With his allies at his side, Lavon travels this new world in hopes of finally returning home. Powers and Skills 'Basic Skills' *'Bomb Making: '''Because he's an engineer, Lavon is able to make multiple different kinds of bombs. *'Repair Items: Lavon can use this skill to make repairs to any items or equipment he finds that is broken or damaged. *'''Weapons Expert: Due to his combat experiences, Lavon has become a strong fighter with knowledge of a multitude of weaponry. *'Intelligence: '''Often hailed a genius in his homeland of Armus, Lavon uses his high intelligence and creativity to assist him in battle. *'Enhanced Agility:' Due to his high physical fitness and training as an airbender, Lavon can flow in and out of battle easily. 'Special Skills' *'Engineer Skills''' *'Mini-Bombs:' The Engineer throws a handful of smaller, marble-like bombs. *'Caltrop Bombs:' Caltrop bombs impeded enemy movement by dispersing small, pointed metal spikes across the ground, rendering its victims vulnerable during combat. They could also be used for halting or slowing enemies during a chase. *'Architect Skills' **'Terra' ***'Augment: '''The Architect can avoid damage for a short duration. Once per activation. *** '''Safeguard: '''The gloves release energy over him/herself or a target, absorbing effects '''Converter:' The gloves energy throws back the last effect to the chosen target **'Ignis' **'Augment:' Ignites the Architect in flame, not harming themselves by others around them for a short duration ***'Dragon’s Breath:' the gloves are engulfed in flame *** Kindle Blast: 'the gloves overclock for a second, charging Dragon Breath’s flames and sending out fire bolts **'Ventus ***'Augment: ': Architect can blow all in the vicinity away from him/her. Once per activation ***'To The Skies: '''The Architect uses their gloves to levitate temporarily **'Aqua''' ***'Augment: '''The Architect releases stored energy in his/her gloves, healing nearby allies instantly. Once per activation ***'Power Transfer: The Architect transfers power from his gloves to an ally continuously; if the ally moves away the transfer is broken Weaknesses Lavon's greatest weakness is his attraction to blondes. If a nice looking blonde comes his way, Lavon will stop '''everything he is doing and gaze. This makes him completely unable to fight anyone with blonde hair. He accepts this weakness and has absolutely no coping mechanism to help him. He is a hopeless fool against blondes. Equipment 'Weapons' *'Bombs: '''The bread-and-butter for Engineers. *'Engineer's Hammer: A hammer that can be used for engineering tools or as a weapon. *'Iron Longsword: '''Behind the bread-and-butter bombs, this sword has proven to be Lavon's main weapon. *'Iron Dagger: Lavon mainly uses this dagger for cutting material in his engineering. *'Architect Gloves: '''These gloves allow the architect to augment and use various abilities. 'Armor' *'Engineer Guild Leathers''' Relationships Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Characters